Forum:PS3...PEARLS AND HIGH ORANGES
HAVE...There are additional modifiers as well (reload speed, recoil red., etc) but I tried to list the most important ones. (PEARLS) Fearsome Bessie-- 1056 dam, 97.8 acc, 0.4 f/r, 3 clip, 2.8x zoom, +500% crit dam Fearsome Bessie-- 969 dam, 98.3 acc, 0.5 f/r, 6 clip, 2.8x zoom, +500% crit dam Rolling Bessie--970 dam, 97.2 acc, 0.5 f/r, 6 clip, 2.8x zoom, +500% crit dam Fearsom Bessie-- 900 dam, 97.8 acc, 0.5 f/r, 6 clip, 2.8x zoom, +500% crit dam Glorious Serpens-- 238 dam, 93.9 acc, 7.6 f/r, 120 clip, x4 Corrosive Stabilized Stalker--237 dam, 85.3 acc, 13.7 f/r, 20 clip Fanged Stalker-- 242 dam, 85.3 acc, 13.7 f/r, 20 clip, 4.1x zoom, +100% melee dam Fulgurating Nemesis-- 249 dam, 93.6 acc, 3.1 f/r, 18 clip, 4.7x zoom, x4 Static Steel Undertaker--1693 dam, 88.8 acc, 1.3 f/r, 8 clip, x4 Incendiary Steel Undertaker--1662 dam, 88.8 acc, 1.5 f/r, 8 clip, 4.3x zoom, x4 Incendiary Steel Undertaker-- 1413 dam, 88.8 acc, 1.5 f/r, 10 clip, 2.7x zoom Twisted Tsunami-- 224 dam, 95.3 acc, 12.5 f/r, 82 clip, 4.3x zoom, x4 Static Cobalt Tsunami-- 165 dam, 93.9 acc, 10.8 f/r, 55 clip, x4 Static, Very High E/E chance Hunter's Jackal-- 658 dam, 68.9 acc, 0.8 f/r, 6 clip, x1 Static Alacritous Rose-- 1532 cap, 374 rech Alacritous Omega-- 1238 cap, 305 rech, shock resist Hardend Ironclad-- 2909 cap, 177 rech (OTHER) Savage Equalizer-- 333x7 dam, 87.9 acc, 1.6 f/r, 2 clip, 3.7x zoom, +21 ammo regen The Chopper-- 269x4 dam, 0.0 acc, 11.6 f/r, 536 clip Crimson Invader-- 325 dam, 98.5 acc, 2.1 f/r, 15 clip, 2.7x zoom, x2 Corrosive Pearl Chimera-- 565 dam, 91.7 acc, 2.0 f/r, 6 clip, 3.7x zoom, x3 Explosive Pearl Chimera-- 976 dam, 91.7 acc, 1.0 f/r, 2 clip, 3.7x zoom, x4 Explosive Defiler-- 1099 dam, 96.7 acc, 1.9 f/r, 2 clip, 2.8x zoom, x4 Corrosive Defiler-- 685 dam, 96.7 acc, 1.9 f/r, 6 clip, x4 Corrosive Fearsome Volcano-- 887 dam, 95.7 acc, 0.7 f/r, 6 clip, 2.4x zoom, x4 Incendiary XX Rolling Skullmasher-- 301x6 dam, 91.3 acc, 0.4 f/r, 6 clip, 2.4x zoom Liquid Orion-- 828 dam, 97.8 acc, 2.7 f/r, 16 clip, ??zoom, x4 Static Pearl Cyclops-- 803 dam, 95.7 acc, 0.6 f/r, 6 clip, ??zoom Steel Redemption-- 3035 dam, 88.8 acc, 1.1 f/r, 4 clip (uses all in 1 shot), 4.3x zoom Erupting Bitch-- 127 dam, 94.9 acc, 10.8 f/r, 46 clip, 3.9x zoom, x4 Explosive Crimson Nidhogg-- 2476 dam, 95.8 acc, 0.7 f/r, 2 clip, airburst rockets Desert Anaconda-- 1175 dam, 94.7 acc, 1.9 f/r, 2 clip, 3.7x zoom, +200% melee dam I will dupe reasonably for items i want...pearls for pearls and orange for orange. THE EXCEPTION BEING an anarchy with at least 200x4 damage, 70 acc, 13.8 fire rate, and 69 clip. For an unmodded anarchy with at least those specs, I will dupe every item listed above. Add your PSN, what you have, and what you want. I have a good Masher that you may be interested in: KLR200 Savage Masher - Damage: 397 x 7 - Accuracy: 89.1 - Fire Rate: 0.7 - 2.3x Weapon Zoom I'd be happy to trade/dupe it for that Fearsome Bessie at the top there, if that sounds ok too you. My psn is killaKan06. McNibbles 11:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) the anarchy you are looking for is not possible to get without modding your guns, since the only way for an anarchy to have over 200 damage is if it had barrel5, which is impossible to spawn on an anarchy in-game. plus, the same thing applies to the accuracy, no anarchy can have over 40 accuracy UNMODDED. i can mod you one though with those exact specs if you want. - as3t1a @as3t1a, plz sign your posts. also, I know for a fact that the gun exists unmodded as i have found one with a friend, and I have seen low damage anarchys with around 70 acc before...in single player. I know they're extremely rare, but that's why I'm posting here as I continue to farm Crawmerax for one :) Arandil23 20:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i have a perfect ironclad if you want it. it is 2985/265. Can i have your best tsunami and defiler? as3t1a 02:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i got a good volcano if you want it. add me or msg me. PSN Wrecked111 I have a Volcano with over 1000 damage, a Hellfire with ~180 damage, a shotgun that does around 396x7 or so. I am interested in the Twisted Tsunami or the Pearl Chimera with 900+ damage. My PSN is Pwnage19. Pwnage19 05:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) @as3t1a I'd definitely do that, whats your PSN? @Wrecked111 what specs? @Pwnage19 definitely interested in volcano, hellfire too if it beats mine. I'll be on after work today and add you Arandil23 10:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here is another offer. I want: Fearsome Bessie-- 1056 dam, 97.8 acc, 0.4 f/r, 3 clip, 2.8x zoom, +500% crit dam Twisted Tsunami-- 224 dam, 95.3 acc, 12.5 f/r, 82 clip, 4.3x zoom, x4 Static Pearl Chimera-- 976 dam, 91.7 acc, 1.0 f/r, 2 clip, 3.7x zoom, x4 Explosive Defiler-- 1099 dam, 96.7 acc, 1.9 f/r, 2 clip, 2.8x zoom, x4 Corrosive Steel Redemption-- 3035 dam, 88.8 acc, 1.1 f/r, 4 clip (uses all in 1 shot), 4.3x zoom For my: Alacritous Rose-- 1614 Capacity, 478 Recharge Rate Impenetrable Ironclad-- 2985 Capacity, 265 Recharge Rate Deal? Add me on PSN, my ID is as3t1a. 15:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) as3t1a i'll dupe you a better bessie and tsunami if you dupe the rose and ironclad shield add me PSN MINI_JACKIE_CHAN MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Jackie, please don't threadjack. It is incredibly rude. Please make your own thread. But if you want the stuff, message me and i may be interested in a trade. as3t1a 05:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) hey, Interested in your rose shield, i have a few things youre looking for, an aries with 1118 dmg, and i have a chopper 294x4. message me at Cio-met35 if youre are interested in a trade I-Am-Borderlands 05:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) hey wondering if you could dupe for the erupting bitch and the top bessie i have lots of oranges and a jackal 05:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC)jazz901 @as3t1a thanks :) sorry I haven't been on for a while...and thanks for the trade! I should be on tonight again for awhile if you're on and want to craw it up. @I-Am, I actually have an even better rose, and I'd be interested in the chopper (already got an aires, thx :)...I'll try to remember to msg u, otherwise just add me :/ srry lol I've got so much going on at home I'm practically guaranteed to forget by tonight. @jazz901 sure... add me and mention the wiki in a msg on PSN so i remember and I'll see what I can do. Interested in the jackal; i actually have a better bessie now :) somewhere over 1300 dam. Arandil23 23:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ...///UPDATE\\\... I now have both an aires and an avenger, as well as a better Rose and Bessie than mentioned above. Main wants are the mentioned anarchy (or anything better than 169x4 dam, 35 acc, 13.8 f/r, 82 clip), and a really kick-ass Cyclops...my current is like 800ish damage i think. Other than that, if you're interested in something find/msg me on PSN and ask...we'll see if we can figure something out. I'll try to update the above list as I upgrade... peace Arandil23 23:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just read your update, and along with the chopper, i also have a 995 Dmg Pearl Cyclops. 00:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) O.o take your pick. lol I'll add you when I get on (in a couple hours) and find you...I'll just dump a pile of my best and you can sort through it and dupe what you want, if you'll do the Cyclops and Chopper. Thanks so much...I've been looking so long I wasn't sure crazy high ones existed! Do you have a mic? Arandil23 00:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) What level is the pearl cyclops? Ianjb123 @ lanjb123 Its level 60 @ Arandil23 Yeah sounds good to me! and yes i have a mic, ill be on until 11 so hopefully youll be on by then. Is your GT the same as your wiki name? I-Am-Borderlands 00:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) umm ok?...i'm sorry as3t1a for threadjacking i didn't even know what that meant MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:32, March 15, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Awesome! Yeah my PSN name is Arandil23 as well...i'll be on as soon as my fam is done with this movie lol in bout 1-1.5 hours...what time zone you in? I've got a lvl 61 siren and am up for some crawmeraxing if you want...usually use my anarchy and own him with my merc mod in about 5-8 mins but lately I've been using my Bessie (over 1300 dam) with a Specter mod...OMFG one hit literally takes out each crit. its great :) and then my Orion (828 dam, high acc, 2.7 f/r, 16 clip) for Maggots, Defiler (1099 w/2rd clip or 750ish with 6rd clip) for armored, and hellfire (180ish dam, 12.5 f/r, over 90 acc, scope, 69 clip i think) for greens...its awesome. I -can- solo him...but its boring and takes a lot longer lol. Do you have Underdome? If so we can run there too first and i'll read off stats of my other weps if u want some of them too Arandil23 00:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Im EST, so i'll be on for probably 2-2.5 more hours. And yes i have the Underdome. I should be able to do some craw runs, but if not,imusually on weeknights. i just friend requested you so hopefully ill see you tonight! I-Am-Borderlands 00:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I have an Equalizer that shoots like a Masher (x7 damage)... if anyone has a trade, message me on PSN Thief_DoD. Be sure to mention that you saw this here, I can't stand random messages and will delete them. 17:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Thief ---- "an anarchy with at least 200x4 damage, 70 acc, 13.8 fire rate, and 69 clip. For an unmodded anarchy with at least those specs ... the anarchy you are looking for is not possible to get without modding your guns, since the only way for an anarchy to have over 200 damage is if it had barrel5, which is impossible to spawn on an anarchy in-game. plus, the same thing applies to the accuracy, no anarchy can have over 40 accuracy UNMODDED ... - as3t1a ... I know for a fact that the gun exists unmodded as i have found one with a friend, and I have seen low damage anarchys with around 70 acc before...in single player. I know they're extremely rare, but that's why I'm posting here as I continue to farm Crawmerax for one" You are in denial of the facts. Anarchies are only coded to accept barrels 1 and 2. The Anarchy you are proposing is a barrel5 perfect Torgue Anarchy. Only the best Torgue Anarchy reaches 204x4 with a 13.8 fire rate. Also, mods: Twisted Tsunami (Twisted never spawns); Impenetrable Ironclad (modded unnecessarily for 2985/265). At this point, I shall insert my usual, where you say you got it from is irrelevant. Because it is. 17:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) beyond what hes saying i have a chimera with 1100 dam. 96.4 acc 2.0 fire rate and 2 clip, the elemental is x4, i have a ton of other guns too, let me know my PSN is yanksfan32 I have a 200 dmg Tsunami with a high rof that I would trade for an unmodded Bessie. I also have a Cyclops but, I can't recall if its 800 or 900 dmg. PSN is Thief_DoD Ill trade for a high damage bessie, ares, orion or really any good snipers. Could do with the alactritious rose though. Ive got tonnes of oranges, purples and a couple of pearls to trade. Psn: Riptide180